


peace or else

by MrDarkspring



Category: Warcraft - All Media Types
Genre: AU Where forsaken can feel and enjoy sex as well as the living, AU where forsaken don't have bones showing, Azshara is surpised to learn someone else is more powerful, Death, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/F, F/M, Happy Ending, Icebergs can fly?, Lesbian Relationships, Lesbian Sex, Lich Jania, Old gods and ice don't mix, Only arseholes die, Sod canon, strait relationship, strait sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-11
Updated: 2019-05-21
Packaged: 2020-03-01 02:54:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 9
Words: 9,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18791539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrDarkspring/pseuds/MrDarkspring
Summary: Arthus fucked up , now Jaina is a lich and makes everyone stop fighting . the alternative , getting her angry





	1. Arthus fucked up

Northrend 

Arthus had fucked up. Really fucked up. It was bad enough the bloody banshee had kept fighting him. But then, not content with one woman who he could barely control, he tracked Jaina down to Theramore and forced her to surrender to him or watch her city die. He had kept his world and withdrawn, taking her back to Ice crown, where he killed her and raised her as a lich. And that was when he knew without a doubt he had really fucked up. Not only had she proven impossible to con-trol but she had weakened his control over Sylvanas and allowed her to reclaim her frozen corpse and flee with many others who had thrown off his mastery, only for her and her “forsaken” to then join the horde and the fight against him. . And now, in the middle of a combined Alliance and Horde offensive, he found himself fighting the pair of them, Banshee and Lich. And he was losing. Badly. His armour was in ruins and his body broken by the combined screams of the banshee and the magic of Jaina. Oh how he had fucked up. Which was the last thing he thought before his head was removed from his neck and he died, this time for good. 

Jaina stared down at the headless corpse at her feet and picked up the helmet. She pulled his head from it and placed it next to his body. Looking round, she saw Sylvanas standing near the edge of the balcony. Sylvanas turned, looked at her and then fell forward. She smiled as she plummeted to-wards the frozen ground, ready to die at last. Only she didn’t. She slowed, stopped and rose back up. As soon as she saw Jaina she went to scream but found herself sobbing instead. As Jaina’s magic let her go in front of the lich, she fell to her knees, tears streaming down her face. “Let me die “she screamed, banging her hands against Jaina. “ I cannot, not only because the curse of Frostmourne still affects you and nothing but eternal suffering awaits you , but because I need you Sylvanas, to keep me grounded, to keep me sane . There is no one who will understand what we have been through except us”. The pair stood there holding one another for what seemed like an eternity as emotions warred in Sylvanas’s heart. “I have to go to my people, I can’t abandon them” she said, finally breaking from Jaina's grip and then she fled, more tears streaming down her face. Jaina watched her go, then turned to the helmet she had let drop to the floor next to her. She could hear whispers, promises of power coming from it.” No, no more” she hissed, picking it up. 

The Horde and Alliance were surprised when the scourge fell, collapsing across the battlefield, the magic that sustained them fleeing their forms, called back to Ice crown citadel. Only those who had already broken free of the lich kings control stayed upright. When they reached the frozen throne, they found Jaina with the crushed helm of domination at her feet and the spirit of Ner'zhul screaming in her hand. She banished him to whatever hell awaited as the heroes of both the horde and alliance stood around her. She was still beautiful, her body perfectly preserved. But her once kind eyes now glowed a magical blue and her skin was pale, her hair white. “Whomever said their must always be a lich king simply wasn't trying hard enough” she said and then, without another word, teleported away.


	2. how we got to the current situation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a breif overveiw of events that lead up to the current need for peace

Theramore

Despite the fact that Jaina had been killed by the lich king, the city she founded still thrived. When she returned as a lich, at first the people, having survived Arthus's attack on Lordaeron and then his attack of Theramore to claim her, were a bit weary of her. But in their eyes, she had saved them and even, died for them, so they eventually got over their fear and she was a good, fair, if cold ruler. Theramore thrived until the day Thrall stepped down and Garrosh Hellscream became leader of the horde Despite Thrall telling his replacement to be at peace with the Alliance, Hellscream wanted Kalimdor to be rid of all Alliance influence and so war erupted once again. Jaina and the people of Theramore thought as they were not part of the alliance, they would be safe. Just as they had rejected Sylvanas and the Forsaken, so they had rejected Theramore unless Jaina was removed as leader. The people loved their ruler and refused and thus Theramore remained independent and so they thought, safe from the war. Their independence did not stop Hellscream though. He saw a city of humans and wanted them gone. He wasted so many horde lives on a suicidal attack upon the city, to the point that both Vol'jin and Baine were ready to rebel. But before they could do so, Hellscream unleashed his super weapon. He managed to create a mana bomb using a stolen focusing iris and in an act of madness and dishonour, he had it dropped onto Theremore.

The city was destroyed but Hellscream had underestimated his opponent’s power and no one was killed. Jaina saw to that, teleporting the entire population out of the blast Zone. After making sure everyone was safe, despite Kinndy’s pleas, she returned to Theramore, recovered the focusing iris from the mana bomb and absorbed the Mana that had settled over the ruin, increasing her own reserves three fold. She then teleported to Dalaran, stealing the secrets of its focusing iris. The Horde had destroyed her city, had tried to kill her and her people. Once upon a time Jaina would have tried for peace. But her heart was cold now. An Icey rage filled her. It was a detached anger, as if felt by someone else, her coldness numbing it to a manageable level. But it was still Anger, it was still rage and Hellscream, who had destroyed her city, tried to kill the only people left who cared about her and accepted her, he was going to die. Even Kinndy, whose bright cheerful outlook had stopped Jaina from completely losing her humanity after she became a lich, could not dissuade Jaina from taking her vengeance 

Orgrimmar

The alliance watched in Horror as they were prevented from reaching Orgrimmar by the massive wall of water kept in place by a thousand water elementals. Standing upon a rocky outcrop was Jaina Proudmoore, magic surrounding her in a swirling storm of lights and energy. They wanted to defeat the horde but destroying Orgrimmar was not the way to do it. Alas, because they had turned from her, Jaina saw no need to listen to them. Orgrimmar would die and then so would hell scream, once he had seen his people perish. He was next to her, Icey chains cutting into his bound body. The Alliance could hear his screams as the chains moved around his body, cutting him and scraping off his skin. Thrall appeared next to her through a portal, Vereesa and Rhonin next to him. “Jaina” he pleaded “stop this madness, this is not who you are”. Jaina stared at him, her eyes glowing blue, and the air between them growing cold. “You caused this. The deaths at Northwatch, the destruction of my city, the war between the Horde and Alliance once more been renewed. All of it is your fault, you gave that maniac control of the Horde, and you gave him the power to indulge in slaughter.” Thrall stepped forward. “Yes it is my fault. I should not have made him leader. But this, “and he waved at the wall of water”, this is you and you alone. You will kill thousands of innocent civilians, children. Is that what you want?” He hoped he was getting through to her, so when she blasted him to his knees with ice, an attack that would have killed him if he had not been shielded, he was shocked. “My people survived because of me. I will not let them be put in danger again. If not him, then another will keep bringing the horde to fight. The Alliance will never seek peace. Both are a blight on this world. But when this city is gone , then fear will hold them , fear of what will happen if they continue fighting , of not knowing which city I will destroy next” She raised her arm , to finish the orc, but Vereesa stood between her and thrall . “If you want to kill him, you will have to kill me first” she said defiantly. Jaina faltered, her will to destroy weakening. “Becoming a monster to stop a monster only ends up with more monsters” Rhonin said to her. “You are a good person Jaina. You saved your people. But if you do this, if you kill children, then how are you better than Hellscream or Arthus?” At the mention of that name, Jaina stopped, looking at her friends. Deep down, in the humanity that still resided within the lich, she knew they were right. She let the wall of water sink back into the sea and sank to the ground, a look of defeat on her face. Thrall went to take Hellscream, promising that he would be put on trial for his crimes. Jaina shook her head and clenched her fist. Hellscreams blood sprayed over her as his body was torn apart by the Icy chains. “Take this “she said, handing the Iris to Rhonin “and tell my people I’m sorry” and then she teleported away 

The people of Theramore were taken in by the alliance. Vol'jin became war chief of the horde only to be mortally wounded fighting the Burning legion. Although Reports came in from all across Azaroth, of Jaina appearing out of nowhere and destroying thousands of the demons before the legion was defeated, she stayed away from the main Horde and Alliance armies and the Legion was not stopped without cost. Sylvanas Windrunner became War chief of the Horde and Anduin became high king of the alliance after his father’s death. Tension between the Horde and Alliance was at its highest and threatened to break into war again, as possession of Azerite became the next thing to bicker over.


	3. the Lich and the Banshee

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jaina has words with Sylvanas about her actions

Teldrassil

Finally war erupted again and the horde moved on dark shore, Sylvanas determined to wipe the night elves from Kalimdor. But she was stopped, her fleet was sunk by ice forming around the world tree before she could enact her plan to burn it down. Jaina had, after long years of silence returned to the world and she was sick of the fighting. She forced a truce, not by attacking the armies of each faction, but by directly threatening the leaders themselves, pointing out that none of them were strong enough to stop her coming for them. And the first had been Sylvanas. 

The Banshee Queen had been separated from her armies by Jaina. Now she had her back to a cliff and was surrounded. Even with her enhanced senses, she could not tell which one of the eight Jaina’s was the real one and which ones were the magical constructs. Not that it mattered much as the spells of any of them would just as easily kill her. She held her bow, waiting for the attack to come. When it did, it was not what she expected. Rather than kill her Jaina wrapped her wrists and ankles in ice, binding her against the cliff face. Then joining the ice were bands of magical energy that stopped Sylvanas from using her banshee powers. She was trapped, the ice too strong to break, even with her strength. Sylvanas glared at Jaina as she dismissed her magical clones and walked up to the bound war chief. She run her hand along Sylvanas creek, down her neck and across her chest. “You have let your rage rule you long enough Sylvanas. It ends now”. She said. Sylvanas spat at her. “So you are going to let me die then, grant me the peace you denied me at Ice crown?” Jaina shook her head, “I told you before, the sword cursed you, cursed us. If you die, you face nothing but suffering and torment, so no I will not kill you. She started to undo Sylvanas’s armour, piece by piece and dropping it onto the ground. “I want to break the curse of Frostmourne, free both of us from that fate, but I’m not there yet. I can’t let you die until I am and this course you have set the Horde on, will be your death, if not at the hands of the Alliance, then by your own Horde”. Apart from her arms and legs , Sylvanas was now unarmoured , wearing nothing but her black leggings and top that seemed painted onto her body , so tightly they clung to her . She was undecided about how she felt now, at Jaina’s mercy. Jaina could easily kill her, yet wanted to save her. Jaina leaned into her, kissing her, biting her, her hands hovering over Sylvanas’s breasts, caressing her. “You will retreat from Dark shore, contact Anduin and call a truce. He will comply because I will make him. This war will end”. She kissed Sylvanas roughly, then she was gone. As where Sylvanas’s bonds. The war Chief looked around, she was alone but Jaina had left her feeling confused and aroused. “Damn her” she said, heading back to the horde lines. 

After Sylvanas, Jaina visited Anduin and then each of the leaders of both factions on turn. It proved easy to get them to stop fighting, as most did not want the war to start with. As such, a meeting was set up in Dalaran . No one expected it to be easy or to even work. But then they had not expect Jaina either. 

Dalaran

Sylvanas sat, watching the alliance leaders enter, a sneer on her face. Unlike some of the other horde leaders, she found nothing to like in them. Anduin was just a boy, weak and under the thumb of his dog and the rest were unimportant. She was aware however, of Baines like of the boy and the fact that Saurfang was less than happy with her leadership. She was surprised to see Princess Talanji of the Zandalari Empire and Lord Admiral Katherine Proudmoore of Kul’Tiras present. The trolls were not part of either faction and Kul’Tiras had long ago stormed out of the alliance. Then Jaina walked in and with the look both her mother and the troll Princess gave her , Sylvanas knew why they were there. Jaina was going to make sure peace happened this time, no exceptions. Sylvanas looked over Jaina. Death had not ruined her like looks so many of the forsaken. She looked almost the same as she had in life, her skin lighter, her hair now white as snow, rather than the blond it used to be. Her eyes were still blue but seemed to glow, not with the blue fire of the scourge but with pure magic. Everyone except Sylvanas seemed nervous around her and she sat alone, the seats either side empty. Sylvanas stood up and moved, taking the seat to Jaina's right. That seemed to surprise the lich, who looked at her with raised eyebrows. Sylvanas simply smiled. Deep down she was uncomfortable been this close to Jaina but she knew what it was like to be feared for what you are rather than who you are. Despite her years of undeath, despite Theramore and her killing of Hellscream , Jaina was at heart ,still an advocate for peace and a force for good and the part of Sylvanas that had loved her long ago, still clung to those long ago feelings . Besides the fact that she was the only one brave enough to sit near the lich sent a message to the alliance and those in the horde who might move against her. “I’m not scared of her, why would I fear you?”

 

The negotiations that day were full of bluster and noise, arguments and insults. But they never became violent and no one stormed out. Jaina saw to that. Finally it drew late and the meeting was adjourned. As Sylvanas walked to her chambers, she heard soft footsteps behind her. She entered her room, leaving the door ajar behind her. As she started to undress her armour, Jaina walked into the room and silently shut the door. Without a word she walked up to the banshee and kissed her, cold lips on cold lips. Sylvanas was surprised. This was not what she expected but she did not fight the lich. She knew deep down that they were the only ones who could understand each other and she returned the kiss with surprising passion. “What do you want of me Proudmoore” she asked pulling away. “You, all of you. Only you can understand me, only you can stay with me. I need somewhere to belong, to feel like home again and I need that with you”. Sylvanas was stunned by the honesty of the mages words. She knew her forsaken needed her but this was different, more intimate, more loving. Could she love the lich? Was she capable of love anymore, in the way Jaina was asking. “I waked away from you, how you can know I can feel the love you need from me” she said aloud, looking at the lich. “I hated you so much for not letting me die and it has been so long since I loved, so long since I opened to anyone. Yet here you are, with the power to destroy everyone in this city and you give me the means to destroy you in the hopes I will save you”. Jaina held herself upright but what Sylvanas choose to say next could destroy her. Not physically but emotionally. She needed the love of someone who understood what it felt like to be killed by that damned sword, to suffer at the hands of Arthus. No one else would ever be able to comprehend the nightmares that filled her mind when she took a chance at sleep, when her mind demanded the rest. She sat down on the bed, not looking at the banshee Queen, waiting for her heart to be crushed again. Instead however, Sylvanas sat next to her and put her arm around her shoulders. “I don't know if I can love Jaina, but I have hated for too long. I don’t know if I can change , if we can get back what we once had , before all this , before Arthus but I am willing to give it a try because you are right , I do understand , we have suffered the same pain, the same rejection” She reached out to kiss Jaina , who moved closer . “I will step down as war chief in favour of Baine. We can go anywhere you want, make a home away from them or amongst them, whatever you decide”. Jaina held Sylvanas close. Icy tears running down her cheeks. “Thank you” she whispered, kissing her.


	4. family reunion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a brief interlude before stuff gets smutty and violent ( not at the same time i might add) 
> 
> Jiana and Sylvanas have set up home in Dalaran ( becouse the lich king was the only person idiotic enough to want to live in a frozen fortress . the undead like comfort too) and get a visit from Sylvanas's sisters

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have forgotten where im going here so just a short filler to show that our two leading ladies are still human( elven) depsite been undead

Sylvanas announced the next morning that she was stepping down in favour of Baine and appointing Kalira to lead the forsaken , knowing that Nathanos was too hate filled for a leader in peace time . The other rangers rallied around Kalira when Nathanos objected and filled him full of arrows when he tried to remove her from her position. With a new horde leader, the negotiations went better and soon a peace was settled between the two factions. With the future of the Forsaken assured, Sylvanas left with Jaina. After wondering for a while, Sylvanas and Jaina took up residence in Dalaran, in the house she used to live in when she was alive. Eventually everyone else in Dalaran got used to them. 

Six months later 

“Sylvanas” said a familiar voice. Turning around, she saw both her sisters standing not far away. Everyone else in the market began backing away. It was common knowledge that Alleria and Sylvanas did not get on. However Sylvanas surprised them all when she walked up to her sisters and invited them home. The atmosphere relaxed as all three left the market. Back at the house, however Sylvanas was tense. Both she and her older sister had regarded each other as dangerous monsters, despite the irony of such sentiments. Vereesa was fed up with it though. “Right, we need to clear the air now. Sylvanas is not a monster because she is undead, Alleria is not a monster because of her link to the void. We are family and I need both my sisters back”. Alleria and Sylvanas went to speak at the same time, then glared at one another. After a few seconds though Alleria started to laugh. “What’s so funny sister”, snarled Sylvanas, finding the laughter annoying, more so because her own lips began to form a grin. “Alextrazsa said we are more alike than I’m willing to admit and I realise now she was right”. Sylvanas looked at her sister with surprise. “You have been speaking to the life binder?” she asked. “Well it would be hard not to, seeing as she is my wife” Alleria responded, laughing at the look on Sylvanas’s face. “When, How, what about that insufferable human who sired my nephew?” Alleria’s smile faded for an instance. “He allowed me to be tortured because of what I am, he let his love turn to hate. And I had enough. I left him and found someone who could help me and loved me in turn, just as you have”. Sylvanas turned to Vereesa. “What about you? Have you found love again little moon” she asked, her voice full of a tenderness neither of her sisters had heard in a long time. Vereesa had lost Rhonin during the fight with the Burning legion and been alone ever since. The bastard wasn’t dead, he had just run off with a night elf mage he had met during the fight. 

Vereesa blushed. “Yes actually, at the peace talks Jaina forced you all to have, I got to know someone. And while it’s too early to call it love, we feel strongly about one another”. Sylvanas and Alleria looked at their sister, waiting, until finally Alleria said “well who is it”? Vereesa smiled “Anya Eversong” Sylvanas was surprised and nearly dropped the drink she held. “Dark ranger Anya Eversong” she asked, knowing of course that was who her sister meant, “when?” “At the peace negotiation, she came up to me, we chatted and then one thing led to another” said Vereesa, blushing, “and the kids like her. I suppose with you and Jaina around, they have gotten used to the forsaken. Kalira is appointed her to the Horde embassy here in Dalaran, so she can spend more time with me”. Sylvanas continued to stare at her sister. “Anya Eversong, a dark ranger, Anya, one of the most feared of the dark rangers, who was known by the Alliance as the shadow of death, and the boys “like” her”. Vereesa nodded “and she’s teaching them to hunt”. Sylvanas just looked at her sister in utter disbelief. “Anya Eversong” she repeated. “Teaching your kids, my nephews to hunt. Are we sure it’s the same Anya?” Jaina looked at her lover. “Finding it difficult to cope with the world turning upside down dear” she laughed, as did Alleria and Vereesa. “It’s my fault” Sylvanas pouted, “I’ve been a bad example and now they’ve gone soft”.


	5. The outlaw and the king

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anduin makes peace in Westfall through the diplomatic use of shagging

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Smut because it had to happen some time and maybe a future Queen

Westfall 

Vanessa VanCleef sat in the comer of the inn .She was dressed in breaches and a blouse rather than her usual garb and was unarmed, as requested. Since the end of the war, the boy king had, unlike his father, sought to help the people of Westfall. Money had poured into the area and invested in rebuilding the villages and towns and helping the farmers grow crops and make their land fertile once more. And now he had requested a meeting with her, through a third party whom they both trusted. So, against her better judgement, she had come alone as asked. She waited for Anduin to arrive when serving maid came up to her with a note, asking her to come upstairs to one of the guest rooms. Vanessa hesitated, but decided she could trust the king. She was surprised when Anduin let her in and was alone. She looked around the room, making sure it was secure before sitting on the bed, while Anduin sat in a chair opposite. “I want to offer you amnesty for your crimes” he said, looking sincere. 

That was unexpected. “Why” she asked, sceptical of the offer. “Because the war is over and I finally have the resources to help the people and I would hate to have to spend the money on hunting you down instead” he replied. Vanessa felt a bit uneasy and Glanced at the door. “You could have taken me tonight, saved some money” she said and Anduin shook his head. “No, because then you would be tried and executed and therefor no use to me or the people of Westfall. No, I need you because the people here trust you more than they do the government and I need trust to be able to rebuild. I know you have committed horrible acts, that you have killed people” she went to speak but he put up his hand. “Let me finish, but I am willing to pardon you of all that if you agree to work for me, for the betterment of Westfall and to ensure the investment goes where it is needed. It will be a clean slate for you and your brotherhood as soon as you agree. All past crimes will be forgotten. However any future ones will have to be acted on. But if you are working for me, then you won’t be committing any”. Vanessa thought about it. “I don’t really want to work for the government. Your council is full of pampered, self-indulgent noble fools. You may be a breath of fresh air your majesty but the rest are the same people who worked with your father and screwed us over in the first place”. Anduin nodded, as if he agreed with her assessment of the nobles of Stormwind. “That’s why Vanessa , you will be given a title of Baroness of Westfall and you will report directly to me , no one else and the pampered self-indulgent fools will have no say in our project . So what do you say? If you agree I can have your pardon and that of your men signed by the morning”. Vanessa thought about it while looking at the king. She decided and got up. Anduin thought she was going to leave, so when she sat on his lap and kissed him, he was more than a little surprised.

“I accept and you know earlier, when I said you could have taken me tonight, that offer is still there”. Vanessa leaned her head back as Anduin kissed her neck, his hands undoing her blouse, to take her large round breasts in hand. He massaged her hard buds as he kissed her, his lips moving from hers to her jaw line and then her neck. She was so glad she had not bothered with underwear as his lips moved farther down and covered one of her nipples , his tongue dancing around it , making her moan . As he sucked on her, his hand squeezed her other one and she started to grind herself into his lap. Anduin picked her up and lay her on the bed and she quickly pulled off her boots and breeches, while the king undressed. She looked at his erection with a smile. He was long and thick and the tip was already glistering with his excitement. She lay back on the bed, opening her legs and smiled at him. “Come here my rampant Lion” she said. Anduin moved onto the bed, kissing Vanessa’s thighs, slowly moving up towards her lips. He gently brushed them, funning his fingertips along her slit and over her clit. Vanessa moaned excitedly as the king slowly moved his mouth closer, kissing her until he reached her womanhood and his tongue probed her. “ Oh gods” she muttered as his fingers opened her slightly and his tongue darted in , caressing her , then his lips closed around her clit and he sucked slightly, his tongue dancing on her nub , while his fingers pushed inside her pulsating tunnel . Her curled then slightly, pushing against her silken walls fingering her spot and massaging it. Vanessa had heard the king was still a virgin, so she hadn’t expected this, as her body seemed to explode with pleasure at his touch. “OH FUCK “she cried, her body trembling. And he hadn’t even entered her yet with that huge cock of his. Instead, he continued to sue his mouth and fingers, his lips holding her clit while his tongue worked her up into an ecstatic frenzy. He reached up and took one of her large breasts in his hand, squeezing her hardened bud between his finger and thumb, caressing it, pulling it, circling it. As he did so, she held her other breast to her lips and sucked on her other nipples, gently biting herself as the king worked his magic between her legs. Vanessa let out a loud moan, arching her back as she finally cum, her entire body shaking with the pleasure that burst through her. 

She was on fire and her body wanted more. Anduin moved up her body, kissing her stomach, under and then onto her breasts. He took a nipple in his mouth and held it in his teeth, gently biting her as his tongue slicked over her peak, then he moved up, kissing her holders and her neck, biting her again, and his teeth against her skin. As he did so, she felt the tip of his manhood caress her wet lips and cried out his name as he slowly pushed his throbbing member into her. He wrapped his arms around her as his thrusting grew in pace. He kissed her neck and face, parting her lips and tasting her tongue against his own. Vanessa thrust her hips in rhythm to him, feeling his cock deep inside her. “Fuck me harder” she pleaded “show me the king’s justice”. Anduin complied with her demand and thrust himself harder into her. Vanessa bounced with each thrust, her legs wrapped around the king’s waist, her hands running up and down his back, nails scratching him as her pleasure built. He kissed her passionately, their tongues exploring each other’s mouths and she held him, clutching his butt, squeezing him with every thrust. Finally, she cum again, her body shaking with pleasure as she felt his cock burst inside her, He kept thrusting, not slowing until she was finished, her body relaxing. He pulled out and lay next to her, his arms still around her, both of them ignoring the mess to hold one another. She kissed him, not wanting to let go. He surprised her by not. Instead he pulled her closer, holding her as if she was he most precious thing to him. “What now” she asked, unsure why, but not wanting him to leave her. “Tomorrow I make you a Baroness, after that, we will take it a day at a time. Although honestly I never came here with the intention of fucking you, I do find myself reluctant to leave your side. She lay her head in the crook of his neck, feeling his breath on her hair. “I don’t want you to go either my king” she said, her eyes closing as they just lay together.


	6. Up from the depths

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An island rises from the sea

Six months later 

The water churned and boiled, massive bubbles breaking the surface as a dark shadow beneath grew larger. The first spire broke the surface in a massive wave of spray, followed by more. Waves rippled outwards as the sunken city of Nazjatar once more sat in the sunlight. Once small ship from Kul’Tiras witnessed the event, nearly capsizing in the huge wave that lifted it high and let it crash back down again. The Captain had them turn about as quickly as they could. They had to warn the lord Admiral. The captain was glad for the tidesage on board, as the ship magically picked up speed but kept looking back in concern. She felt sick at the sight of the newly surfaced island and the city at its centre and wondered why nothing had pursued them. As soon as she got the news Lord Admiral Katherine Proudmoore had the fleet alerted, as well as messages sent by portal to all the Alliance and Horde leaders. Queen Talanji was the quickest to respond. The Zandalar fleet would sail to rendezvous with the Ku’Tiran’s and she herself would travel to Stormwind immediately. Katherine did the same and within the day, all the other leaders arrived. 

Anduin looked round the meeting hall. Everyone was present except Jaina. He hoped she would come. With the Naga now a real threat, they would need her to take on Azshara, if the naga queen choose to fight. He felt a hand close around his and looked down at Vanessa. He found her presence a great comfort and it was no longer a secret that he was courting her. Her pardon and advancement to Baroness of Westfall had angered his noble council but she proved to be an able administrator and without others involved who could appropriate her funding, she had turned Westfall into a thriving part of the kingdom. The people loved her and Anduin found that he did too. The war council , made up of the leaders of the alliance and horde as well as some of their subordinates , didn’t give too shits about her advancement from the peasantry and Genn noticed how she kept Anduin calm so insisted that she be present anyway . Anduin sat down and gave her a peck on the cheek, waiting for everyone one else to settle. 

He noticed the new relationships that had sprung up as well. Alleria Windrunner had arrived with Queen of the red dragon flight Alexstrasza while her sister Vereesa was in the company of Anya Eversong, the dark ranger who served as Forsaken Ambassador to Dalaran. The most surprising was Princess Talanji and Malfurion Stormrage. He knew that Malfurion and Tyrande had split up a long time ago but he had not expected that , or for Tyrande to be seated next to Thalyssra , clearly in love with one another or the fact that all four of them seemed to be getting on really well , chatting and laughing with one another . But then, a few short months ago, he would not have thought he would be with a woman who led a secret society dedicated to other throwing him, so he supposed it wasn’t that strange. 

“I am glad you all could make it” he said, “I just wish it was under better circumstances. As you all know Nazjatar has risen to the surface and the combined fleets of Kul’tiras and Zandalar have merged to set up a blockade. A few strikes have occurred so far but the Naga seem content to keep us from landing on their island. However we now know that Azshara is attempting to wake N’zoth and we have to stop it”. The council broke into uproar as people all tried to speak at once. Baine stood up and shouted at them to be silent. “We need a plan, not an argument” he said, “so ideas please”. After a few hours, it was decided that they would join the fleet with the rest of the ships and as many troops as they could muster and storm the island. As they settled on a plan, a letter appeared next to Anduin in a puff of magic. He recognised the seal and opened it. 

“Dear Nephew   
I will be at Nazjatar to aid against the old god. Sylvanas will be with me. We will prevail. On more personal matters, I am glad you have found love. Hurry up and marry her so you can really piss off the stuffed shirts who make up your court. If anyone objects too much, let me know and I will raise them as a sewer ghoul 

Your loving Aunt ,   
Jaina Proudmoore “

Anduin tried not to laugh and passed the letter to Vanessa, who read through and giggled. “I like her” she said , smiling at him . “ most people find her scary since she became a lich . It doesn’t help that her wife loves to wind people up and is sarcastic as hell” he replied to which Vanessa said. “Then we have to make sure they have a prominent place at the wedding my love” 

Turning away from his lover, Anduin addressed the war council. “It seems we will have some aid from Jaina & Sylvanas in the coming battle”. Most of the war council groaned. As much as they needed Jaina’s magic, they all remembered how she had bullied and threatened them. Ok it was to secure peace but when an angry undead women with magic raging around her threatens to kill you and animate you as something rotten unless you do as she suggests, it leaves a lasting impression. Anduin nored that only Katherine seemed happy about it and for some reason Lor’themar. 

“Well then , it will take a day or two to get the rest of the fleet in order and the army ready , so I suggest we adjourn for now and reconvene in the morning . As everyone moved away, talking in groups, Katherine asked to speak to Vereesa and Alleria. “You two have been spending time with Jaina and Sylvanas, are they ok “She asked, concern in her voice. Alleria looked at her, her face Neutral but Vereesa, always a bit more emotional glared at her. “If you are so concerned about your daughter, I suggest you go to Dalaran and speak to her. You never know, she might even forgive you for shutting her out when she returned from Northrend” and then she turned her back on the lord Admiral and stormed off. Alleria looked at her sister, then back at Katherine. “Despite what you may think of the forsaken, they are not monsters and neither is your daughter. You still have time to fix this rift between you, if you act now. None of us know if we will survive the coming battle”. Katherine smiled at her as Alleria followed her sister out of the hall


	7. smut and make up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vereesa and Anya on the bed while Katherine goes to see her daughter

Saying goodnight to Alleria, Vereesa stepped into her room, where Anya waited for her. “How do you do that, I left the meeting before you, I always leave the meetings before you, yet once again I find you already in my bed, already naked. Just once let me be the one doing that” she moaned, taking her clothing off. She climbed onto the bed, her hand moving up Anya’s long toned leg. She started to kiss her when she passed her knees, her lips gently moving up the dark rangers pale inner thigh, her fingers running in circles across the skin. Anya , for her part managed to stay still as her lover kissed and caressed her, despite her body wanting more , despite how turned on Vereesa was making her . Vereesa’s kisses continued until she reached Anya’s slit and her tongue licked up and down Anya’s slick folds. Anya moaned as she grew more turned on with Vereesa rubbing her fingers where her tongue had just been and her lips kissing her Clit. She pushed her fingers inside, Anya’s inner walls contracting around them. Vereesa sucked Anya’s clit, her tongue flickering over it as her teeth gently held it. She reached up and pulled on Anya’s hard buds, squeezing and massaging her breasts as she did so. Anya moaned louder and Vereesa pushed four of her fingers inside her lover’s dripping pussy. She was thrusting harder, curling her fingers to get Anya’s spot and Anya was moaning louder and louder as she felt close to her climax. When she did, Vereesa tongue lapped around her slit, making sure Anya cum as hard as possible. By the time Anya calmed and stopped shaking, Vereesa had moved up the bed and was leaning against the wall, her centre on her lovers face. Anya reached up and grabbed Vereesa’s breasts, while her tongue licked along Vereesa’s wet folds, opening her and caressing her. Vereesa pushed her pussy into Anya’s face, rubbing against her as her lovers tongue pushed inside her wetness. As Anya licked her, she squeezed Vernessa peaks, pulling on them and gently twisting them the way her lover liked. “Oh gods yes” moaned Vereesa, grinding her wet slit into Anya. Anya moved her hands from Vereesa’s tits and started to circle her clit with her fingers while with her other hand she rubbed her own slit , getting her finger moist and wet and then moved back to Vereesa , pushing her finger into the high elf’s arse while her other hand penetrated Vereesa’s silken folds . With both her pussy and her star been fingered, Vereesa moaned loudly and pulled on her own breasts, squeezing and twisting her nubs.” I’m gonna cum” she screamed, her entire body shaking as waves of pleasure broke over her. Anya did not stop fingering her until she collapsed forward and then slid down, getting off her lover and lying next to her. Anya’s lips glistened with Vereesa’s wetness and she kissed her, tasting herself in her lover’s mouth. Then they just lay together, Anya idly stroking Vereesa’s thighs. “I love you. I know I’ve not said it before and to be honest I was not sure. But I am now. We might die in the upcoming battle and I wanted you to know” Anya said, kissing Vereesa’s neck. “I love you too and you better not die or I’ll pout” she replied, getting a giggle from her love. 

Dalaran, that evening 

Jaina was sitting on her sofa, reading a book, while Sylvanas lay on the floor, her hands behind her head, watching her wife. “If only they could see us now, the dreaded Banshee and the frightening Lich, bringers of death and destruction, at home relaxing in normal domestic bliss”. Jaina put down her book. “Are you bored dear” she asked, noticing the way Sylvanas was looking at her. Then Sylvanas was up and on her lap, kissing her, biting her neck, her hands all over her. “I’ll take that as a yes” Jaina said laughing. Then she stopped AS Sylvanas’s ears shot up. “Oh for tides sake” Jaina moaned as someone knocked on the door. Sylvanas swung herself off of her wife and walked to the door, yanking it open with a bit more force than she intended. “Well this is unexpected” she hissed, before waving their visitors in. Jaina looked up as her mother and Lor’themar entered her home. “To what do I owe the pleasure Mother” she asked, ice dripping from her words. Katherine walked up to Jaina, until they were facing one another. This close, it was easy to see the resemblance between them. Icy blue eyes stared into intense grey ones and then Katherine broke the silence. “I’m sorry” she said, “I’m sorry for abandoning you, I’m sorry for treating you like a monster and I’m sorry that I didn’t stand up to your father and demand he allow you home. I’m sorry I did not try to see you after his death and I’m sorry that this gulf is between us”. Jaina looked slightly shocked at this. Her mother was not known for showing her emotion or losing her self-control but here she was standing in front of her, apologising with tears in her eyes. Jaina was torn . Her mother had treated her badly but she while Jaina had all the time in the world , her mother was mortal and not as young as she once was . 

Lor’themar reached out to Katherine, taking her hand and moving close to her, his other hand on her shoulder. Jaina looked at him and then at her mother.” are you two together Mother” she said, her anger momentarily forgotten. Katherine nodded, her hand tightening around Lor’themar’s. Jaina was silent, blue glowing eyes staring into her mother. “I should go” her mother said, unsure what to say or do. She went to turn but Jaina reached out to her, grabbing her arm and pulling her back. “What you and father did hurt. I died trying to stop Arthus from hurting anyone else and so did Sylvanas and the Alliance turned their back on us both and then you and father joined them. I was lucky to still have friends but for a long time, even with them I felt so alone. In the end I found Sylvanas again. She has been my family. If you want to make things up with me, you need to include her as well”. Katherine looked at Lor’themar who nodded and then at Jaina. “You are all included. Kul’Tiras welcomes you as does Quel'Thalas , welcomes Sylvanas and welcomes any of the forsaken”. She stepped up to her daughter and drew her in to a hug, then grabbed Sylvanas and included her, much to the banshee’s surprise and annoyance. “You are family, my daughter and now, my other daughter and you will never be turned away again”. Despite herself Jaina found her eyes beginning to water along with her mums. Even Sylvanas’s irritated frown softened and seeing as she had to suffer the hug, she reached out to Lor’themar and dragged him into it as well. “So does this mean I get to call you dad” Jaina asked, looking at the regent, a smile on her face


	8. Attack on Nazjatar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sod cannon in all ways 
> 
> The horde and Alliance attack the naga . Sylvanas wears a collar and the Ice berg mentioned in the tags makes an apparence 
> 
> Jiana will get her damn peace

Nazjatar two weeks later 

The sounds of cannon fire filled the air as the combined navy of the alliance and Horde continued firing relentless at the city. The Naga fought hard and swarmed the ships , trying to prevent their city been destroyed , but the marines on both vessels repealed the borders and magically enchanted warriors , as well as shape shifted druids and monsters summoned by the Tidesages kept them from the bottom of the boats . Added to that were goblin and Gnome submersibles, piloted by the most insane of each race that shot through the water delivering explosives to the naga formations. On land, ranks of warriors surged forward, striking into the naga lines, with Mages, warlocks, druids and priests providing magical support. Special units of paladins, rangers, hunters and rogues, moved where they were needed and the attack broke through. Naga fled the onslaught as the Horde came in from one side and the Alliance from the other . unlike in the past , Biane and Anduin made sure they worked together and they wanted to make sure they won. 

Then a loud boom echoed across the field of battle as Azshara left the city. Spells flew from her, striking the warriors arrayed against her, and in some cases killing her own people as well. She laughed like a maniac until a shape darted towards her. Sylvanas Windrunner leapt through the air, landing like a cat and made her way towards the naga Queen, her bow firing arrows enchanted by her wife and filled with magical energy. Azhsara tried to strike the Banshee Queen but she was too fast and her arrows where breaking down the Naga’s magical shields. As soon as they fell, Sylvanas leapt into the air again , black smoke surrounding her as she became the banshee. Azshara had no time to wonder about the mana infused collar she was wearing as Sylvanas screamed. The battlefield went silent as everybody turned to Sylvanas and Azshara. “Fuck me” said Anduin, slightly shocked by the noise coming from Sylvanas. “When we get home dear, can’t you see were are on a battlefield” Vanessa replied, standing next to her husband to be.

“You cannot hurt me with that” Azshara went to say but her words where drowned out as the full force of Sylvanas’s wail , enhanced by the magical collar she was wearing , tore into the ancient naga Queen . No one could hear Azshara cry out but they all saw the effect upon her. Her skin tore and peeled away, followed by flesh and blood. She writhed in agony as her body was torn apart until nothing but her skeleton remained and even that burst into dust before Sylvanas finished. The naga gave up and fled, trying to get past the Horde and Alliance to the safety of the sea. Less than a third made it and they swam away as fast as they could , ignoring the horde and Aliiance ships . “ Did we win” Asked Genn, standing next to Anduin and Vanessa . “Not yet I’m afraid” said a physically exhausted Sylvanas, slumping to the ground by Anduin. “We still have that to contend with” and she pointed to the city, which was shaking. Rising from it, knocking down buildings and walls was the repugnant mass of writhing tentacles and sickly flesh that was N’zoth. He rose above the city walls using the energies unleashed by the death of so many to fully awaken and empower himself. Everyone heard his sickly voice in their heads as his many eyes gazed at them with distain and hate . “Foolish mortals. The death of my servant is of no consequence”. “Tell that to Azshara, you ugly sack of shit” shouted Sylvanas, getting to her feet. Anduin turned to her and in his calmest voice he asked “where is Jaina because frankly Auntie, without my other Auntie, we are, oh what’s the word, oh that’s it, Fucked”. Sylvanas looked at him, momentarily lost for words by his calling her Auntie, before replying. “She is coming dear and please don’t swear at your age” she said sweetly, smirking at him. 

Anduin was about to reply when a vast shadow fell over them. Everyone looked up to see the underside of a vast mountain of ice floating high in the sky. Amongst the white were large runic inscriptions in glowing blue. “What the fuck is that” said Genn, looking worried. “That’s Jaina” Sylvanas replied. “You best order the retreat now”. Across the battlefield horns sounded and the horde and alliance moved back, heading for the beach and the ships as the ice mountain rose higher as it approached Nazjatar. “Is she going to do what I think she is going to do” asked Alleria, as everyone retreated .Sylvanas nodded her head . " well fuck" Genn muttered . Sylvanas came to a halt , looking around at the rock formations they had reached that sheilded the beach from the rest of the island.” We should be safe enough here, according to Jainas’s calculations. over at the city , Void bolts shot from the old god at the Mountain floating above him , his scream of rage heard by everyone . But his attacks proved ineffective as blue arcane shields flared and the bolts were directed back into the city. Across the battlefield , the deadbegan to glow and the naga rose up and turned on their god .As the Alliance and horde watched, the undead naga swarmed the old god, stabbing his fleshy form with thousands of weapons, clawing him and biting him . Bleeding from so many wounds, the old god writhed and roared, knocking undead from him only for more to replace them. And then, while he was distracted, the ice mountain stopped its rise , hung in the air for a second and plummeted from the sky, Magic adding to its acceleration. It struck the city with such force the entire island shock and the world turned white. “ Get down” Sylvanas shouted as the shockwave washed over them , knocking those who had ignored her to the ground and causing more injuries, although nothing fatal . The noise that accompanied it was a deafening boom that echoed across the island . When the light and sound faded, the city and the god within it were replaced by a huge smoking crater. Half the mountains surrounding it were gone and thick smoke billowed into the air. Lumps of wet , burnt rubbery flesh rained down across the island and the horde and alliance leaders signalled a retreat to the ships . 

As the ships sailed away, the remains of the island, no longer held by an old god’s power, sank beneath the waves. A white speck in the sky flew towards them and as it got closer, they could see it was Jaina. She landed on the flag ship, staggered and fell into the arms of her wife. Her hair was dishevelled , she was covered in cuts and burns and her clothing was almost non existent . “I damn well said I wanted peace and I bloody well meant it” she said as Sylvanas lifted her in her arms andafter a nod from Katherine , took her to the lord Admirals cabin .


	9. Peace at last

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jaina returns home with her family

Katherine didn’t get much sleep that night. Although she had given up her cabin to her daughter and was sharing with Lor’themar, Jaina was not exactly quiet and been undead, she and Sylvanas seemed to have unlimited stamina. In the end Katherine had made love to Lor’themar more than once , one to drown out her daughter and two , because the sounds of someone having sex had made her a bit wet herself . Not that Lor’themar was complaining mind you. He loved Katherine, every part of her 

The journey back to Kul’tiras took a few days and Jaina only emerged from her cabin as the ship approached Boralus, Sylvanas close behind her. Both of them were wearing a change of clothes. Jaina stood next to her mother. “Do you think Tandred will be happy to see me” she asked, wondering about her brother. “You did return him to us, so I should think so” her mother replied. Jaina went to say something but her mother interrupted. “We know it was you, so don’t deny it. Who else had the power to break the curse on the fleet and bring them home? The fact that you did so, even after I treated you so badly shows how I misjudged you. Tandred knows it was you too and he wants to see you”. 

When the ship docked, the quay side was filled with people, eager to see the daughter of the sea. News had reached them ahead of the fleet, of how she destroyed the old god by dropping a mountain of ice upon him. The people were not afraid though. Sure Jaina might be all powerful and undead, but she was theirs, their daughter of the sea and they burst into applause as she left the ship, Sylvanas by her side. This was a better homecoming than Jaina expected. She also noticed that the crowd was not just Kul’tirans, but forsaken and Blood elves stood amongst them and no one acted like this was anything but normal. Her brother was there with his new wife, a blood elf woman with long auburn hair and eyes that shone a deep blue. Judging by the way she was holding her slightly plump belly, Tandred had not wasted time after getting married. “Hello sis” he said, hugging her, “you should have come home sooner, you should have been at the wedding. But we understand why you didn’t come and I hope that’s all behind us now. This is Alenna, my wife”. Jaina smiled at Alenna, who surprised the lich by hugging her. 

Later that night, the family sat in the hearth together. Alenna was cuddled up to Tandred, his hands resting on her stomach, a stupid grin on his face. Katherine was sitting next to Lor’themar who had decided not to return to Silvermoon just yet and Jaina was laying with her head in Sylvanas’s lap in front of the fire. Peace had come. Jaina’s dream was finally here.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This will effectivly be the end unless i can come up with anothet storyline for this particuler AU version of them


End file.
